winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge
}} Mother: }} Sister: }} |pup = None |adult = Scourge |past = Hunter |current = None |status = Deceased |image 1 = File: Scourge.jpg|image 3 = File: Scourge.pup.png}}Scourge is a grey-and-tan female Fierce Dog with cropped ears, one of which is torn, a scar on her leg, a short, stubby tail, and pale yellowish-brown eyes. Personality Scourge was a bad-tempered Fierce-Dog who is loathed by most of her Packmates besides Trident, Ace, and Briar-Rose. She had no close friends and was a loner in her Pack, having difficulty getting along with any of her Packmates. She didn't always believe what Lance insisted upon was right and frequently questioned her choices, ultimately hating her life and living in silent torment. Backstory and Facts *Scourge was abandoned by her mother at a young age. *Her torn ear was the result of a failed attack on Storm *The scar on her leg was left by Lance as a punishment for failing her task. *Scourge's parents were Boaz and Cardinal, two Fierce-Dogs who respected one another but did not love each other. *Cardinal wasn't close with her pups and saw them as just more dogs who could carry on her bloodline. Boaz, however, taught both Katana and Scourge how to fight. *Both of their parents died in the same flood that caused the death of Bluebell and most of her litter. *Katana was later killed in a fight with a giantfur. *Scourge attempted to kill Storm and Second when the latter was young alongside Knox, but they were outmatched. *She returned later and attacked and nearly killed Quill, but later paid the price when Storm, recognizing her moons later, attacked her and tore her ear, as well as passing on rabies to her. *She was killed by Bran after murdering Fox Mist, Fox Flame, and Fox Rain. Quotes :Scourge let out a snarl of triumph as her teeth struck the dark female wolf. She grinded the flesh with her canines, seeking out the metallic tang of the crimson substance known as blood. ― Scourge attacks Storm :Ace glared at Knox and Scourge. "You let yourself be beaten by a couple of not-dogs and a pup." He sneered. A female stood at his side. ― Scourge is mocked by Ace and Scarlet :Scourge felt dread building up inside of her. /He's going to punish us./ She couldn't help but glance at the scar on her foreleg, where his teeth had struck when she last failed him. /Will he think that I'm more trouble than I'm worth, and just kill me?/ ― Scourge's fear of Alpha :Scourge scowled jealously at Gisela. /She's everything I wish I was. Ruthless, smart. A true Fierce Dog. And here I am, wondering how a Mother Dog could abandon her pups./ ― Scourge's jealousy about Gisela :Scourge saw the three dogs come back. She glared at Scarlet and Ace. /Rabbit-brains! I told them they would get caught./ ― Scourge's irritation at Scarlet and Ace Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Deceased